Fairy Tail : Armageddon
by Necroexodia
Summary: In the year X791, evil rises up to try and put an end to the world. More may be what it seems when a group of non-magical individuals also get involved however. Rated T for violence and mild romance.. may change it to M if necessary in the future.
1. Prologue

**Me: Okay then, so like, cool. Today I'm going to write a Fairy Tail fan fiction of my most favourite OTP of all time; Metsu! :D For those that don't know, Metsu is NatsuxMeredy.**  
**Happy: You llllllllllllike them.**  
**Me: I'm a Metsuist, aka it's the name of the followers for the future Metsu religion that I shall make official.**  
**Meredy: Is there really any need to make our personal lives so public? ^^'**  
**Me: The world deserves to know what true love is all about. :)**  
**Natsu: Hah! In your face Gray! I'm going to have my own religion!**  
**Happy: Who are you talking to? Gray isn't here.**  
**Natsu: Hahahahahahaha.**  
**Me: Gray already has his own followers though; it's called Stripper Society.**  
**Happy: We should make it official!**  
**Me: XD Okay, but for now, on with the story!**  
**Happy: Necro here does not own anything, including Metsu.**  
**Me: Although I am the president of the Metsu fan-club.**  
**Happy: Let's begin!**

**(Note1: Other than the obvious pairing that is Metsu, other pairings will likely be included (or at least hinted towards). I'll let those other pairings surprise you though, if you don't like a pairing being used and you really, _really_ don't want to continue reading, then feel free to stop if that's all you care about when reading a story.)**

**(Note2: This story will be written in 1st person (I hate writing in 3rd person now), but the perspectives may vary between chapters. This will be made clear however. If there is any confusion, let me know. Obviously the perspectives that will be mostly used is Natsu and Meredy.)**

**(Note3: Anything that is in _italic _is speaking directly from the narrator, and not related to any character speaking what-so-ever.)**

**(Note4: This takes place after the time-skip, after the GMG/Dragon Festival arc, but before Tartaros / Sun Village arcs.)**

###############################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

**Prologue**

_In the year X791, not long after the events of the Dragon Festival, our heroes of Team Natsu have went out to do yet another job together. It is but a simple quest to capture a bunch of bandits… but will it end up being more than that?_

"Yo Happy! Look what I can do!" I exclaimed proudly as I started juggling fireballs.

"You make a good fire," the exceed said as he was floating in the air and holding a fish near the fireballs.

"Natsu, light this fire would ya?" Lucy said, trying to light the fire herself but was unable to do so. I fired a small fireball at the firewood, causing a huge flame to appear.

"Kya!" Lucy shouted as she jumped away from the fire before glaring at me. "Are you crazy? Be more careful next time!"

"Maybe you shouldn't stand so close to the firewood when you ask me to light it?"

"You should still be more careful, you're reckless," Gray said to me. I glared over to him.

"What you say, ice-brain?"

"You heard me clearly, flame-breath!"

"Oh yeah, you wanna fight?!"

"Bring it!"

"Here we go again," Lucy said in the distance with a sigh.

"Aye!" agreed the exceed.

_Splat._

"…Did what I think happen, really just happen?!" Lucy said in a scared tone.

"Aye!" Happy agreed again, in his usual happy way.

"…..M-my… my strawberry shortcake…" a sad Erza said quietly, getting both mine and Gray's attention. We realized what had just happened, before fearing for our lives simultaneously.

"Oh dear," said the blonde.

"H-how dare you…" Erza glared at myself and Gray, requiping into her Heaven's Wheel armor and summoning a good 20 or so weapons instantaneously. "I'll make you pay for killing my strawberry shortcake with your very lives. Repent!" It suddenly turned into another terrifying experience for us…

_Meanwhile, Meredy and Jellal have been travelling together, Ultear has long since left them, but her missing presence is still painful to the only two remaining members of Crime Sorcière._

"Goodbye, Meredy. I shall leave you to continue your own path… good luck," the woman said to me before fading out into the darkness.

I suddenly awoke from my sleep, breathing somewhat heavily. After a few seconds had passed, my eyes began to water and I started to cry. It's been restless these past few weeks. My travels with Jellal has been full of sadness and silence, the weather has been terrible, and I haven't been able to sleep… or when I have slept, I've had nightmares about what happened to Ultear. She was the most I've ever had for family, and now she's gone...

The campfire in-front of me was crackling, and I snuggled up close to it, trying to keep warm. It was a cold night, and the weather was stormy. That's when I realized, Jellal was missing. It confused me for a moment, where would he be going at this time of night? We were only in a small cave, so if he had wondered off somewhere, he must've left the cave itself. I thought about it for a while, but thought that he probably just went for a walk or something… in the storm. I decided to close my eyes again to try to get some more sleep, and waste away the night.

A few hours had passed, and I finally awoke for the last time. It was now morning, and the sun was starting to rise. I looked around the cave, but Jellal was still nowhere to be seen. I wondered where he could've gotten off to, so I left the cave and searched the surrounding area, trying to find my friend. It didn't take my very long however, to realize that he was no longer here. I was all alone. Did something happy? Or did he just leave me? It wouldn't be too surprising if he had gotten tired of me after all, I mean, with the way I have been lately.

But just then, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I thought it was Jellal returning, and I smiled to myself. Even though I was quite depressing to those around me, I didn't want to be left alone. When the figure came out of the bushes however, two things were made clear to me: there was more than one figure, and Jellal wasn't there.

###############################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

**Me: That's all for the prologue. :p Sorry it's short… and not too great… haven't written fan fictions in such a long time, and difficult to keep characters in-character. ._. But meh, hope you liked it.  
Natsu: Hahahahaha! I'd beat Erza up any day of the week!  
Me: Erm, might not wanna say that… ^^'  
Natsu: Why not? Not like she's here. I'd defeat her in a fight any day and make her not have any cake for a whole month! Hahahaha.  
Talking cake: EVIL!  
Everyone: O_O  
Erza: *standing behind Natsu, all scary-like* You say something?  
Natsu: *jumps and sees Erza* Ah! Erza… when did you get here…? Heh… ^^'  
Me: … Ahem… you realize you're all in my office, right? Play nice…  
Meredy: Why did Jellal leave me?  
Mystogan: ANIMA!  
Me: …Read and review please. ^^'  
Happy: Aye, sir!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Bandit Raid

**Me: Time for chapter one! :3 Who's excited?  
****Me: ….. *looks around* Where are all my fans? v.v  
****…..  
****Me: …. Fine, let's just begin. v.v I do not own anything to do with Fairy Tail what-so-ever; if I did then Metsu would actually be on-panel and on-screen. Enjoy!  
****  
(Note: Forgive any poor layout, for some reason doesn't want to copy exactly how I have my Word document.****  
**

###############################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

**Chapter 1**  
Bandit Raid

_It's been two days since Natsu and Gray were put in bandages from Erza's wrath, and now the team arrives at the abandoned keep, ready to raid the bandit's lair and put an end to their crimes._

"Is this the place? Seems kinda empty," I said, trudging through the halls of the abandoned stone keep. The place was seemingly empty, the halls were dark and only lit by faint candle-lit walls.

"Yes this is the place Natsu, now be quiet before we wake the guards," Lucy answered quietly.

"Where the hell are you stupid bandits?! Show yourself so I can get my food money already!" I shouted.

"Aye, sir!"

"Kyaa! What you have the shout for, you idiot?!" the blonde answered.

"Be quiet Lucy, you'll wake the guards," snickered Happy.

"What was that?" I heard from the distance. It was only a matter of time until we were surrounding from both ends by a bunch of bandits threatening us with insults.

Once they charged at us, we had one huge fight. It wasn't too difficult, they didn't even have any magic! A good fire punch here, and a fire punch there, here, there, everywhere! Everyone else was also doing their own thing, but then all of a sudden, our magic stopped working!

"Tehehehehe," crackled a creepy old man walking out from the shadows with some device. "While I hold this device, you're unable to use any magic!"

"I don't need any magic to fasten your expiration date, old man!" I yelled as I charged towards the old man, but was quickly knocked down by a nearby guard with a huge pole that must've been at least 8ft in length. It was official, we were now totally surrounded. The bandits there all had magically-infused weapons, kind-of like Edolas, and they fired the weapons right out us, causing some strange powder to appear. It didn't hurt or anything, so their weapons must've been weak-… wait… yawn… I feel… drowsy…

I found myself laying on a sandy floor, and quickly sat up to look at my surroundings. I must've blacked out. Erza and Gray were already up, and Lucy was still sleeping with Happy. It looked like we were stuck in some gladiator arena of some kind. It was fairly large, the ground was sand, and there were two gates on opposite sides of the arena. We were just outside one of the gates.

"What the hell happened?!" I shouted.

"Finally awake, flame-brain? Took you long enough," Gray said.

"You wanna fight?"

Bonk.

"You two behave, this is a serious situation here," Erza explained, hitting us both on the head.

"Mmm… where are we…?" Lucy said, opening her eyes.

Just then, the opposite gates slowly opened, and from behind the gates, entered a two-headed giant turtle. It looked… quite mad.

"Your magic is restricted thanks to this arena, so you'll have to fight without it," cackled that old man from the stands, pointing to some devices on the ceiling. "Either defeat the enemy, or be eaten alive."

"Eaten alive?! But we're not fish!" Happy said, frightened from the situation.

"Don't worry Happy, I got this!" I told the exceed, giving him a reassuring grin. Although I do wish I had my magic.

It didn't take long until the best attacked us. With its size and our magicless bodies, there wasn't much we could do other then get thrown around the arena. The bandits seemed to be enjoying the view, which was quite sickening. But all of a sudden, huge jets of water appeared and destroyed the devices on the ceiling, and I could feel my magic returning to me. It was time to end this!

"How dare you try and hurt Gray-sama?!" a girl shouted from far away, blasting the old geezer away with another jet of water.

_The moral of this story; having a personal stalker may have its benefits from time to time._

"Gah! Guards! Kill them!" he shouted as he tried to make a run for it.

"You're not getting anywhere!" I shouted and tried to chase him, but the giant turtle was blocking my path. "Out of my way!" I punched the turtle with a fiery punch, sending it crashing into the arena wall unconscious, and used it to jump out of the arena and chase after the old guy, leaving everyone else to the others.

_(A/N: This is done by professionals, please do not try this at home kiddies. Animal cruelty will get you eaten alive by hungry land sharks.)_

It didn't take very long until I reached the old geezer and cornered him.

"You're gonna pay for messing with my fire!" I said.

"But I still have my device with me, meaning your magic doesn't work," he cackled. "Don't you understand? In your current state, you don't stand a chance against me and my army. You'll all die, and then we'll also kill our tortured victim down in the dungeons. She's given us some valuable information to aid us in our goal and ridding the world of your corrupt kind for all eternity! Hahaha-"

I punched him in the face, causing him to shut up and fall asleep. "You talk too much."

Leaving the old geezer, I heard some sounds coming from down the nearby stairs. Thinking I'd check it out, I raced down there to see what was going on, especially since they're apparently keeping prisoners here.

Exploring the dark, damp dungeons, using my very flame as the only source of light to guide me through the stone caverns, I eventually found the prisoner's cell.

###############################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

**Me: Cool, chapter one already finished. XD The word count is actually less than I thought it would... expected it to be longer... meh. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll upload ASAP if I get enough reviews.  
****Me: I'm still alone? v.v  
****Carle: You have no friends.  
****Me: Carle! :D  
****Carle: I'm just looking for Wendy, I thought she might've visited.  
****Me: And here I thought you came to see a friend.  
****Carle: ….  
****Me: ….  
****Carle: ….  
****Me: …Well… Wendy isn't here?  
****Carle: ….. *flies out the window*  
****Me: …See ya next time all, criticism is welcome and appreciated. 3**


	3. Chapter 2 - Pink & Pink

**Me: I'm back! And it's time for the next chapter, which I think will be awesome. :3 Thank you everyone for the reviews, it means a lot and motivated me to write the next chapter really quickly. 3 As for your question regarding Jellal treeofsakuras, well that will be revealed in a later chapter. ;) He will have a huge role to play in future chapters.  
Natsu: Do I get to beat up people?  
Me: No…  
Natsu: Then how is it gonna be awesome? -.-  
Me: …  
Meredy: …...  
Natsu: I wanna punch someone! Where's that ice-brain when you need him?!  
Me: NOT IN MY OFFICE!  
Natsu: You wanna fight?  
Meredy: Natsu, be nice.  
Natsu: …Fine… :/  
Me: XD Let's begin! As per usual, I own absolutely nothing to do with Fairy Tail, all rights go to their respective owners (Hiro Mashima)… if I did, we'd see a lot more Metsu.**

**PS: Those times when you realize these dialogues that aren't part of the story, are almost longer than the chapter.**

###############################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

**Chapter 2**  
Pink & Pink

I stared inside the prison cell, shocked to see the person behind the bars. The figure was sitting in the centre of the cell, with her knees up and arms around her legs. Her face was facing downwards behind her position, but I could still recognise who it was by her hair and the way she was dressed. I've only seen her twice before in the past, the first was one we first met Crime Sorcière, and the second was when she helped me after my first encounter with Rogue. I've never really talked to her before, but whenever I'm around her, I feel all weird inside. It's not something I've felt before though, I think there might be something about her that I'm allergic to.

She raised her head above her knees and looked at me. "Natsu-san…?" she mumbled quietly. "What are you doing here…?"

I smiled in response. "I'm here to get you out of here!" I declared as I tried to pull the bars apart, but they weren't even budging.

"It's made of one of the strongest metals in existence, I don't think you can open it without a key."

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I shouted as I punched the bars with my fist cloaked in fire. Still it didn't budge. "Damn these bars are strong."

"I tried to tell you…"

I smiled. "Let's try this then, move aside," I told the girl as I took a deep breath, getting ready for a roar. As the girl moved to the side of the cell, I released my power and roared at the opposite side of the cell. "Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!" The roar was powerful enough and completely wrecked the cells as well as the walls, it was all destroyed. "Hahahahaha," I started laughing. "Beat that you stupid metal!" The pink haired girl just gave me a small smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Don't mention it, let's get out-of here, I gotta finish the rest of these guys off for messin' with us!" I said.

"You're not needed, Gray has it covered," I heard coming from a flying exceed heading in my direction.

"What you say?!"

"I said you're participation isn't required," he said, before looking at the female. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"My what?" I replied, looking towards the girl who was now blushing slightly.

"She's a strawberry!" he snickered.

"I'm hungry now."

"You can't eat her!" he exclaimed. "She's not a fish!"

"Let's finish these guys off then and we'll find some dinner," I said as my tummy started rumbling. "I'm starving."

"Aye, sir!"

I started running back towards where I came from to beat more people up but stopped and looked back at the girl, who hadn't moved from her cell. "You coming?" I asked her. She just stared at me with a sad look, standing where she is. "What's wrong?"

"Even if I leave… I have nowhere to go…" she said with a sad tone.

"Don't you have that person who likes dressing as a girl to go back to?" I laughed slightly. "The one that was with you when you saved me back in Crocus?"

"…..Ultear…..?" she mumbled, before she started to become teary, and began to cry. "She's no longer here…"

"What do you-," I started to ask, but was cut off by Happy.

"I think she means that she's dead…" Happy said to me, quietly enough so the girl couldn't hear.

"Oh," is all that I could say. I stared at the girl for a moment, unsure on what to do. I could see the tears running down her face. For some reason, seeing her like this made me feel really upset myself. I paused for a long time, before walking over towards her. When I was close enough to her, I patted her on the head. "I'm sorry," I said quietly.

She looked up at me for a moment, tears running down her face. Her expression was so full of pain it made me feel so sad for her too, and that I wished there was something I could do to help her, but it's not like I could raise the dead. After we maintained eye-contact for a while, she just fell towards me, cuddling close to my chest, bursting out into more tears. I was definitely shocked to say the least. I wasn't expecting her to burst out into such actions, especially considering we're not really that close. I paused for a moment before faintly smiling empathetically to myself and put my right arm around her back, and my left hand through her hair, trying to comfort her as her tears ran down from her eyes and my chest.

###############################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

**Me: And that's that, hope you liked it. :p  
Natsu: Hahaha, just hear me roar!  
Me: Don't you dare start singing Katy Perry. -.-  
Natsu: Hahaha.  
Me: If Natsu had known that Ultear died prior to this, I apologise, just pretend he didn't for the sake of plot. Also, because it's Natsu's PoV, the reason Meredy's name wasn't said and it was just revealed as 'the girl' or something, it's because Natsu isn't aware of her name yet.  
Natsu: BITCH! Don't change my knowledge. .  
Me: Spell knowledge.  
Natsu: ….  
Meredy: Be nice to Natsu or I'll bully you with my Sense Link. :)  
Me: Evil. -.-  
Meredy: Just be nice then and I'll be nice too. :)  
Me: Sigh. v.v  
Happy: She lllllllllllllllllikes him.  
Natsu: Who?  
Me: You, idiot.  
Meredy: What did I say about being nice?  
Me: ^^' Review please, criticism welcome and appreciated. 3**


	4. Chapter 3 - Enter Messiah

**Me: Back with yet another chapter! I'm on a roll with these quick updates (if only I could update my actual novel this quickly…).  
Happy: That's because your actual novel doesn't have Metsu, and we all know how obsessed you are with that and the series.  
Me: This is true…  
Juvia: Why was Gray-sama not in the last chapter?! The only point of reading this is because of him. 3  
Me: … Because the chapter was 'Pink & Pink'? It was to do with Meredy and Natsu.  
Juvia: Not a valid reason! *glare*  
Me: …He was secretly thanking you in private for saving him?  
Juvia: Oh, Gray-sama~ 3  
Me: XD By the way, I've gotten reviews about the chapters being really short. I apologise for that, I'll try making them longer if I can, but with shorter chapters there's less to write and thus the updates will likely come sooner. We'll see though. :)  
Carle: This idiot owns nothing to do with Fairy Tail.  
Me: Thanks for those kind words. -.-  
Carle: I'm only helping because of a vision I had.  
Me: You people invade my office too much. *sigh* Here we go.**

##################################################################################**  
**

**Chapter 3**

Enter Messiah

After the pink haired girl had finally calmed down and stopped her tears, we left the cell and started heading back towards where the rest of us were. I could tell that she was keeping her distance behind me though and that she was still upset. Then again, that's to be expected.

"You're welcome to join Fairy Tail if you'd like?" I said as I stopped and turned to face the girl.

"I'm a criminal, I wouldn't be allowed to join even if I wanted…"

"We just won't tell the council then? Besides, we break the rules all the time!" I replied.

"He's right, you should see the amount of times Natsu got in trouble with the council! Like that time when he pretended to be Erza and stormed Erza's official trial with the council…" Happy said.

"Hahahaha, well they shouldn't be targeting Erza in the first place those stuck-up bastards!"

"You must really care about her to do that," I heard the girl say quietly.

"We're like, best friends," I said proudly with a smile.

"More like you're her punching bag," Happy snickered.

"Oh be quiet Happy, I could take her any day I wanted now!"

Giggle.

I looked back at the girl. This was the first time I heard her giggle, and the first time I saw a smile actually form on her face. Seeing her like this after being so upset just a moment ago made me smile to myself as well.

"You two are hilarious," she said.

I smiled slightly. We all started running through the stony corridors, heading back towards the arena to catch up with the others.

"About time you got back, where have you been?!" said Gray.

"I was beating up the old guy!" I retorted.

"And he made a new friend," Happy giggled.

"Meredy!?" Juvia exclaimed.

"Hi, Juvia," the pink haired girl behind me said.

"What are you doing here?" says Juvia.

"I was… erm… kidnapped?"

"Yeah, and I saved her, so don't give me any rude comments about leaving, ice-boy!" I snarled.

"I didn't say anything, flame-brain!"

"Wasn't Jellal with you?" Erza spoke up.

"That's right, I don't see how you could be kidnapped with him around…" said Lucy. When did she start sticking up for Jellal?!

"He… kind-of left me…?" Meredy said quietly. "I woke up one morning and he was gone, and then they took me. They had some weird device to block out magic?"

"Tch, they used that on us too," Gray responded.

"I'm just glad you're safe now, Meredy!" Juvia exclaimed.

"What kind-of bastard leaves you alone to get kidnapped?! I'll kick his sorry ass!" I shouted.

"Why are you so angry?" Lucy said.

"He llllllllllllllllikes her."

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"I must say, I didn't expect my men to be defeated so easily… Fairy Tail, huh? I have to admit, I'm impressed," a voice came from a figure as he stepped out of the darkness on an overlooking balcony.

"Who are you? Do you lead these people?" Erza demanded, grabbing her sword.

"Something like that. I'm part of a greater organisation that deals in magic-cancelling weaponry, we sell them on the black market to thugs like these as a test. It won't be long, however, since our next phase is put into action and the world will be rid of your kind."

"You hope to rid the world of magic? How do you plan to do that?" Erza questioned the man.

"He's one of the people who kidnapped me…" Meredy said quietly.

I jumped up towards the balcony and charged at the man with a fiery fist, but as I was about to punch him, he floated out the way and was now in higher towards the ceiling, and my first collided with the balcony, causing it to collapse.

"Get back down here so I can punch you!" I yelled.

"What's wrong, can't you fly?" the man mocked me.

"You're really starting to tick me off!" I shouted back, and begin screaming as I entered my Lightning Dragon form. "Roar of the Lightning Fire Dragon!" I shouted as I used my magical power to fire out a large and powerful burst of lightning fiery energy towards the floating man. I thought it hit him, since no one moved out the way, but I heard a voice as the place started to fall apart.

"Remember my name… Messiah…" was the last we heard of him before he was gone.

"You idiot! You trying to get us killed?!" Gray yelled at me.

I jumped over towards Gray. "Oh yeah, you wanna figh-" I started before collapsing, feeling all weak.

"Tch, you're always such trouble." I heard Gray say before everyone started running towards the exit. Happy picked me up and started carrying me though as even though I was still conscious, I was still weak from the attack.

"At least he's not as heavy as Lucy," I heard Happy say with a snicker.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Lucy in anger at the exceed.

It was only a matter of time until we escaped the ruined fort and was now out in the clear. We decided to set up camp for the night as it was starting to get late, and we wouldn't be able to head home before nightfall. We headed into the woods and eventually found a nice spot to lay down and set up camp for the night. We didn't have tents, nor did we have any form of sleeping bags, so we'd be sleeping on the hard floor tonight it would seem. Not that it bothers me, it was pretty much how I slept every night when I was back with Igneel… damn, I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen him…

##################################################################################

**Me: And that's everything! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review and criticism welcome and greatly appreciated. 3 Lemme know what you think. I'll also answer any questions in the reviews you people have regarding the story (as long as it's not a major spoiler), or any random question at all really even if it's not related to the story.  
Mirajane: You can ask us questions too! :)  
Happy: Although Necro is no Mashima so his answers would suck!  
Me: Be nice… v.v  
Happy: What's my favourite food if you're such a know-it-all?  
Me: Fish!  
Happy: Oh wow you are good! :O  
Everyone else: …  
Happy: Today's first question is from treeofsakuras! (S)he wants to know whether or not Meredy is still a wanted criminal.  
Me: To answer the question, she is still a fugitive and will be taken in if she is to be captured by the officials.  
Happy: So she's not able to go to Fairy Tail then?  
Me: Not legally, no.  
Happy: Mukirome-chan wants to know: is there a reason that Wendy isn't with us?  
Lucy: That's right! Where is Wendy?  
Me: …  
Mirajane: You have to answer! :)  
Me: …It was a mistake? XD I originally meant to have Wendy with them, but ended up finishing without Wendy, so I decided to leave her out. We'll just pretend she's playing with Chelia, shall we?  
Happy: And FriendsForever wants to know where all the hidden Metsu fans are?  
Me: …Hmm… sorry, something is blocking my connection to the psychic universe today and thus I don't have an answer.  
Mirajane: I bet they're at your new Metsu Temple you not long built.  
Me: I have a Metsu Temple built?  
Mirajane: Yes you do, you just don't remember it because you were unconscious at the time.  
Me: Mind blown…..  
Happy: And they're the only questions today! Thanks for reading everyone, and be sure to leave a review and any questions you have, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible!  
Me: Baii peeps :3 Thanks for reading. 3**


End file.
